However, today there are no solutions available which allow for more than two components or devices to communicate with the same interface at high bit rates. So far, only high-speed point-to-point communication is supported by high-speed standards such as Ethernet or HSSL. For these or other reasons there is a need for a method and system for high-speed serial communication between more than two electronic devices.